


【和卡和】心动困难

by itohideaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itohideaki/pseuds/itohideaki
Summary: 卡卡西割喉自杀后悔，爬向座机打120求救，气管已经割断不能发声，憋死在座机旁边。清水刀不排版了😌写拉了，一个月内不会再听手嶌葵的the rose
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, 和卡和
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

1

10月10号，漩涡鸣人25岁了，今天是他的生日，即使是生日也在亲自下厨。响起的门铃吸引了正在客厅扫地的樱的注意，她扎着碎花围裙，不同以往，已经有了顾家妻子的样子。放下扫把后去打开门，外面的人她不认识，个子比鸣人低一些，站在楼梯间的灯光下，手里提着些礼品，都是些牛奶水果这类很保守的送礼形式。厨房的鸣人听到开门声，问了句是谁，在围裙上蹭蹭手上的水便走了出来，三人面面相觑，来客先打起了话头：“请问，旗木卡卡西在吗？”

小两口同步地怔了一下，鸣人低头看着樱，樱回看他时点点头：“老师死了。”

她说的很直白，鸣人拍着她的肩，眼眶也有些湿润。门口的人很震惊，嘴唇微微张着，久久不能语。

“什么时候？”甘泉似的男声在楼梯间回响，没有人回应，再张口时鸣人的声音已经带上了颤音，他清了清嗓子，邀请客人进来。

采光很好的客厅被日光照的亮亮堂堂，婚时井野送了盆简单好养的多肉盆栽，一年后已经长到修也修不来，鸣人舍不得丢掉，现今楼上的邻居几乎人手一盆。

“听说你喜欢花草？”樱拿起剪刀裁了一枝递出去。

“嗯，谢谢，真是抱歉，一来就拿你们东西。”

“没什么的说，这个东西太能长了，不剪的话家里都要被长满了的说。”

年轻人家里没有茶叶，递到大和手里的是自制的蜂蜜柠檬，他咂了一口，甜滋滋的。

“他是……什么时候？”

“……”鸣人很随意，坐在了茶几旁的小凳子上，“他生日那天。”

“一个月前？”

“一年前。我们约上佐助一起去的，本来都说好了，叫不开门，电话也打不通，老师一直独居，问了邻居也没有人说见过他，门是她撞开的，发现的时候人已经没了。”

“……哦，这样。”大和空洞地观察手里捻的那枝多肉。樱已经开始掉泪了，抽泣声挖起了大和心里的泥土，名为记忆的发达根系在空气里显露无疑，它止在两年前的八月份，不再向下长了。

2

男女比例失调的师范学校里，卡卡西是所在班级里唯一一个男学生，懒散的气质和鸟窝头让他的形象不减反增，即使轻浮到在大马路上招摇地看黄书，也摆脱不了院里每季度“最受欢迎的男生”蝉联冠军。大和入校时卡卡西已经大四，两人是在图书馆很烂俗地拿到了同一本书而认识的，谦让一番后卡卡西小声提议共看一本，以年长的名义把借书计时划在了他的卡上。

“既然划我卡上，那我就带着了，6号楼108，需要的话记得来。”

对于成绩优异又是校园里的人气王，大和早有耳闻，虽然不会恶意揣测他人，但这样温和的形象与他脑补的相较甚远，卡卡西给他感觉热乎乎的，作为经常被人叫做猫男的大和，他愿意贴近卡卡西取暖，也很崇拜这样的前辈。

“我叫……”  
“好的，卡卡西前辈，叫我大和就好。”

被打断后卡卡西没有不悦，整了下肩上的背包，回以笑容后走了，没留联系方式，他走后大和才想到，却也没人提起。

3

入学没三个月，关于大和跟卡卡西的绯闻就传遍了天，最多的是传他们是一对。卡卡西本人对此不知，本来就是要离开校园的人了，他也并不在乎。外貌带给他的恶意似乎更多一点，上一次传他是gay的时候还是和同级的宇智波带土，也有多嘴他和同班的野原琳有了孩子的，全只因为他和这两人走得近，甚至连他做导师的男小三这种乱七八糟的都有。每逢此时，卡卡西就是埋头看黄书，有人问起，他只能对着别人意味深长的笑无力辩解，说没有。

大和从同学那里听来些八卦，传言野原琳是卡卡西杀的，卡卡西是个在逃杀人犯，大和听了这等荒谬的瞎话儿都笑得合不拢嘴，水杯里的水被震颤的撒在桌上。

“他不会杀人的。”

“怎么说？”

“他杀不了人的。别传这种假的离谱的谣了。”

于是第二天，风言风语又到了大和耳朵里，他也不是很在乎，虽然不喜欢，但也不妨碍他天天去卡卡西寝室借书来，有时计划撞在一起，干脆坐在一起用，大部分时间还是他一借就给，也不过这“偶尔”，却成了大和的第一个、卡卡西的不知第几个校园谣言。每当卡卡西路过时，总会有人对他指指点点，人群里可能站着他的同学或室友，四目相对时总是卡卡西先打招呼，装作听不见地路过了，开始实习后常居地从学校到了校外的廉租房。由于他的行踪减少，流言就像苍蝇一样寻到了大和，整日在他耳边转个不停，路边议论的人群把手指转向大和，他偶有听到“逃犯的男朋友”这种称呼，也很少生气。因为他知道卡卡西根本不可能是什么在逃杀人犯，这种低智的谣言能传的这么开让大和忍不住发笑，对于这种傻叉行径的鄙夷则一直隐藏在“稳重和善”的标签下。

每逢假期过后，大和的作业就会变得使用痕迹很重，他无偿帮同学解答问题，辗转在各个座位前像个助教，作业在整个教室传阅，就连考试的时候也能不留痕迹地把答案传遍教室。逢年过节的班级游戏总是缺不了真心话大冒险这类公开处刑的环节，因此他发了无数张好人卡，被问及有没有喜欢的异性时，也是毫不犹豫地摇头否认。这游戏对他总是区别对待，人人都想套这个流言主角的事情，好在课后饭时多些谈资，所以别人的真心话是一个问题，大和收到的提问总是三个以上。有心仪他的女生帮他鸣不平，也会被起哄到羞愤坐下，火力便一转离开了大和，这时他不表示，只在结束后才讲一句谢谢。两人站在操场的路灯下，影子朝向同一方向。女生把长发挂在耳后，鼓起勇气说出憋在心中已久的告白。大和一脸惊讶，右脚向后蹭出半步，对着同学红透的脸蛋和紧张的神情思忖起说辞。

“对不起，让你失望了。我可能并不适合你。”  
说罢，他转身要走。女生包里塞着的情书没能递出去，她后悔死了，如果不是直接告白，递封情书这种无伤大雅的事既不会丢面儿，也不会闹得她伤心难过。她叫住大和，问他到底哪里不合适。

受欢迎这件事为大和带来的是不便，对于亲密关系的恐惧让他不能随便接受一个不喜欢的人，光是想想对着一副没感觉的面孔亲下去就觉得恶心，后续免不了同房，更是可能会被误以为阳痿。

“我只是觉得不合适。谢谢你喜欢我。”  
大和不找借口，直白地拒绝，后提出要送人回宿舍时也被拒绝了。女生越走越远，直到看不清她是不是在抹泪。

“喂。”身后响起卡卡西的声音，伴着一掌拍肩，大和抬起头来，听到那人说：“我买了宵夜，一起来吗？”

他们并肩走向操场出口，大和发现了卡卡西腋窝夹得一些信封似的纸张。

“明天放假了，你不回家吗？”

“前辈不也不回？”

卡卡西把一沓情书塞在大和怀里：“到哪都一个人，就无所谓在哪了。在这里你还能陪我下。”大和在他眼里捕捉到了孤独，和对自己的些许精神依赖，这让大和觉得有点不适，下意识向左走开一步，让距离再远些。

“走吧，先到那个废楼后面帮我烧一下。”

大和整理了下怀里的信封，没仔细看，但应该都是没开封的，上面有各种各样字体的“旗木卡卡西 收”。

“前辈真受欢迎啊，不过，都要烧掉吗？”

“嗯，早弄完早回去吃饭。”

他们向南走去，钻过破洞的围栏在破旧的楼梯下擦着了火机。

大和调笑道：“真渣呀，都不回信吗？”

卡卡西向火堆里续进下一封，对面的大和脚尖点地蹲着，从口袋里摸出两支烟，自己伸进火苗点燃一支，给卡卡西的那支被拒绝了。火光下大和的脸斑驳着，托着腮向侧方望去，一阵春风吹过，从口腔吐出的二手烟和焚烧纸张的烟雾纠缠在一起难分你我。卡卡西看的入神，脚边的情书跟着春风跑了一小段也没发现。大和捉住了飘向他望着方向的淡蓝色信封，先将一角伸进火中，一边转着手腕一边掸去烟灰。

卡卡西没再管那些废纸，专心看起缓缓燃烧自己的香烟和吸烟的人。大和吸烟的样子很吸引他，论外貌，他见过很多漂亮的男男女女，大和也不过是中等水平，卡卡西不知道哪里抓住他了，要细说的话，大和有种可以让万物发芽的气息。这让处于目睹家人朋友去世的寒冬的卡卡西有了一丝活过来的机遇。像北冰洋上的一块浮木，驮着低温的身体往远离极点的地方漂去。

脚边的百来张情书所剩无几，追着烟嘴的火星子烤着大和的指缝，他一甩，和最后的信封一起掉进火堆里。他抬起脸，口中吐出了了烟雾，发现卡卡西在看他。

“我不喜欢给她们希望。你不也刚刚拒绝了一位？”卡卡西眯起眼睛笑，拧开水瓶浇熄了火堆，黑黑一坨碳化物，碎掉的边边角角随着水流流向低洼。

“你都看见了。”

大和并不自恋，甚至有时很木讷。对隐晦的示爱无动于衷，却又能从一举一动里察觉到恋爱方面的好感。尽管卡卡西用反问掩饰，却还是被发现了这种难以言状的情绪。目光交汇时大和躲闪眼神，卡卡西的目光让他像触电一样，脑子里跑过无数关于二人的谣言。

“饿吗？”卡卡西捡起背包，首先站了起来，大和也跟着起身，“去我那边吧。”

大和没回答，摇摆着到底是去还是拒绝。脚步已经跟上了卡卡西的步伐，走在卡卡西后面保持距离，这让他能汲取到温暖，又有不会太亲密的安全感。由于不好意思拂人家兴，大和在心里委曲求全地进了卡卡西的屋子。同楼上留下来的人不多，少了平时只穿内裤裸奔的人让眼睛干净了许多。

卡卡西的床铺打扫的很干净，跟无人的三个凌乱空床显得格格不入，老旧的窗开着一条细缝，沁人的夜风吹动桌上的纸张。卡卡西招呼大和随便坐，给了大和一兜盖饭，又分了些零嘴给他，自己爬进柜子深处翻翻找找，出来时顶着一头乱发，手里攥着瓶高度烧酒，朝大和抬抬下巴，大和坐在靠门的桌旁摇摇头。然后两人各吃各的，安静得像熄灯后。

吃饭间隙大和朝卡卡西那边瞥了眼，看到卡卡西在对瓶吹，他第一次见吹烧酒的人。将要开口提醒时卡卡西把脸转过来，不知是不是酒精作用，他唇角和眼睛都弯弯的，过分白皙的皮肤上透出愈加浓厚的粉色。但他很安静，可能是因为担心酒后说话大舌头，只是跟大和对视两秒。大和不自主地柔下音调：“前辈，你少喝一点。”

透明的酒瓶被卡卡西漂亮的手托住了细细脖颈，肚皮里晃荡着几乎见底的液体，伸到了大和怀里。大和懵圈地抱住颤巍巍的酒瓶，只听低哑的嗓音轻飘飘地命令他：“喝不动了。”

卡卡西仰着头，身体溜了半截在椅子上，手里举着畅销的《亲热天堂》似看非看。寝室的吊顶灯棍不是很亮，脸和书本凑的很近，最后干脆亲密接触在一起，直到响起均匀的呼吸声。

秒睡的本领是有些神经衰弱的大和怎么也学不来的，望着应该是睡着了的卡卡西，大和轻晃下酒瓶，闻着瓶口里的味道，呛鼻的辛辣让他皱了皱眉头。瓶口泛着的晶莹水光分不清到底是卡卡西口水多一点还是酒水多一点，大和感觉脑子有些昏，纵使心里觉得有些古怪，那四个字好像没法抗拒，在命令的驱使下悄然将唇贴上瓶口，做贼似的——学着卡卡西对瓶吹的样子帮他喝干了剩下的瓶底。

大和很少喝酒，啤酒也很少喝，他觉得啤酒肚很丑，也不是很喜欢酒精的味道。灌掉剩余的白酒后竟觉不出以前对酒精的抗拒。这感觉不对，但麻痹的脑神经不允许他思考太多。拖着椅子，带着空瓶，大和挪到了卡卡西旁边，像取暖的猫一样趴在了卡卡西的书桌上，昏沉地睡过去了。

4

睁开眼时的陌生环境让刚醒来的人一时半会反应不来，大和坐起身，掀开身上盖着的薄毯。这时床下趴在桌上看书的卡卡西仰起脸，书本遮盖着半边脸，看不出他是什么表情。大和眯了眯眼睛，把卡卡西眼睛上的细微舒展和被面部肌肉牵着的眼角动向尽收眼底。

“醒了？马上天亮了。”

大和猛然惊醒，这是卡卡西的床。他慌乱间爬下床，僵硬地站在卡卡西身旁，嗓音还没睡醒，被迫吐出时沙的要命。

“抱歉——前辈，打扰你休息了！”

卡卡西抽抽鼻子，左边鼻孔堵住了，说话有点鼻音，大概是挨了风吹要感冒了。

“没事，我也睡了会了。”

双腿盘在凳上的卡卡西抽出脚丫，麻嗖嗖的根本站不起来，他抓着大和衣袖，费力站起来也只能扶着床铺矮梯勉强稳住。大和弥补心切，弯下腰把卡卡西架在了肩上。然而刚架上就后悔了，卡卡西的手掌捏着他的肩头，把自身重量全部交付于大和，好像不能走路一样赖着他。

大和拿不准他是不是故意的，这种过分近距离的接触本是没什么的。烧情书开始那感觉就变了，不再是单纯的崇拜，这让大和很不安。把感情寄托在一个人身上是很危险的。但现在又很渴望卡卡西能多抱一会。

“好了、好了，没事了。”

《亲热天堂》掉在地上，两只手一同去捡，指尖碰触着好像在过电时被电流紧紧黏在一起。大和率先收了手。卡卡西应该是在看他，因为侧脸有呼吸在喷，气流扫过是一阵清凉。大和僵硬着身体直起腰，细软的鬓发被指尖轻轻捏起。耳边是卡卡西的低声自语：“跟猫的手感很像。”

卡卡西顺势坐回椅子，休息片刻爬到铺上，枕巾上沾染了大和的发香。

“我要睡了，帮我买下早饭，其他你随意好了。”

大和举手接过从上铺递出来的百元纸币，他也不知道前辈喜欢吃什么，早上也没有卖盖饭的。他和卡卡西同时张嘴，床上的人先一步发出了细微的鼾声，大和只能乖乖咽下问题。

那晚过后卡卡西频繁来找，每天都和煦的像送夏的空气暖流。大和抹不下面，于是日日陪着卡卡西。流言还在继续，当事人却没人点破。大和慢慢接受了这种心照不宣的关系，他克制内心的萌芽让时间过得极慢，和卡卡西在一起的时间又快乐又难熬，他总是梦见踩着悬崖边缘快跑，虽然至今还未掉下去过，但提心吊胆让他夜夜疲累。

大四毕业时，卡卡西把能用的东西都给了大和，又邀他到废楼后面，在没人看得见的阴暗角乘凉。夏日炎炎，空气里的水汽总和皮肤黏在一起，卡卡西是个例外，他总是凉凉的，也没有很多汗，即使穿短袖也没有熊猫臂。他把脑袋担在大和肩膀上，大和直起腰，让肩头位置抬高，省去卡卡西费力歪的颈椎酸痛。

类似的亲密举动在二人之间很少发生，交往了几个月，在路上不敢牵手，在宿舍也没有心思接吻。与其说是恋爱，不如干脆叫合租好了。大和一次又一次按下破土而出的嫩芽，不肯托付任何依赖给卡卡西。

“我那边离学校很近的。”

卡卡西感受得到，于是试探起来。他心里没底儿，大和总是离他远远的，付出换回的总是流于表面的关心，但他也不敢问为什么。

“……过一阵吧，宿舍不是必须要住满一年才可以吗？”

不知道是不是天太热了，大和有点透不过气来。卡卡西问是不是贴的他太热了，却没有一点要起身的意思，反而贴的更近了。

“跟我不用掖着。”可能这样贴近点就可以拉进些距离。卡卡西这样寻求庇护所的举动有些小孩子气，把重重的依赖压在大和身上。大和背负着甜蜜又压身的邀约，最终还是答应了。

5

继旗木卡卡西迈入社会后，关于他的事情几乎都变成了传说。对这些言语大和也改变了态度，他变得有些难以忍受，真心话大冒险也直白地问起了他和卡卡西的关系，对桌投来的目光有艳羡有不甘也有被欺骗。大和期盼着一年快点结束，快点搬出人多嘴杂的地方，虽然只是从一个压迫逃向另一个压迫。

“你真的是那个吗？”

“不回答可以吗？这对我来说很不公平。”

“可以前也都是这样嘛。”

“我不想说。”

大和失策了，他该做的只是矢口否认，而不是这样给别人留下可以推测出真实情况的话柄。

“他不想说就不想说嘛！别在他身上浪费时间了。”

大和松了口气，整个人从紧绷的状态松懈下来，向右前方递出了感谢的眼神，而那女生瞪了他一眼。

整理了两天行李，领着批下来的退宿证明，大和奔赴了卡卡西家。那是个很小的地方，大约只有四五十平，两室一厅，厨房是个四方的小格子，厕所很逼仄，阳台窄而长；老旧的防盗门吱嘎作响，里面木门也脱了漆，门背面有年久泛黄的胶带印子。但卡卡西说这房租也不便宜，挨着大学小学，位置很好，照顾了他的多眠体质。

“我在这里吗？”大和探头向门口右侧的房间看了一眼，里面打扫的很干净，好像专门为了迎他而准备。

“再给你个选择，跟我睡。”卡卡西倚着门框削苹果，垂下来的苹果皮粗细均匀，削到最后用手轻轻撕下来，得到了一条完整的苹果皮。

干净卧室的窗帘被风鼓动起来，大和呆呆地转过头，他没得选，他不想让卡卡西失望。咔嚓咔嚓地咀嚼声排解着卡卡西对于不确定性的焦虑，糖分给了他安抚，他尽量不去直视大和，专心啃着苹果。当大和点头应声时，卡卡西转过身，拉走了大和手里的行李。

没有了暴露在外的环境，卡卡西总是有事没事就挨着大和，空调开到最大的意图似乎只是为了拥抱取暖。他对拥抱的渴望超出了大和的想象，不是靠着，就是从背后抱着；夜晚来临时，卡卡西就会分享他在带的小学生的趣事，每天都是有趣的事，很少听他抱怨。正在写作业的大和回身和他正面拥抱，会问他，孩子们这么可爱吗？

大和不理解，他对小孩子抱有天然恐惧，特别是麻烦的小孩，卡卡西口中的某个小朋友，天天捣蛋却被说的那么可爱，这是他无论如何也想不通的。卡卡西轻声说着，语调里都是幸福，说到后面简直要唱起来了：“孩子们很蓬勃，很朝气，让我觉得有希望。”活下去的希望是卡卡西很久没再想过的事，结果工作为他带来意外之喜，他们安抚了卡卡西的大部分伤痛，在没有大和的白天时间里也可以过得很轻松。

“这样吗……”大和截断卡卡西的话茬，“前辈，……前辈没有希望吗？”

“认识你之后就有了。”

大和感受到的卡卡西总是暮气沉沉，跟“活着”二字并不怎么搭边，如今却铁树开花，主动谈起了“希望”这种跟他很不相关的东西。休息日的时候卡卡西在清理物品，扔掉了很多东西。大和帮他敛进麻袋时捡起很多跟死有关的书目，他看着卡卡西忙碌的背影；跟“希望”一样，这也是卡卡西从没和他提过的概念。从他身上取得希望，让大和身上的担子又重了一些，扁担两头落地时就是他逃跑时。

“怎么了？我很好看吗？”

卡卡西踩扁纸箱，转身自恋地问起大和。他直勾勾盯着，想从那双大眼睛里找到些他想要的东西，但找来找去只有深不见底的水潭。大和被看的脸烧透了，垂眸避开卡卡西的眼睛。茁壮的小芽实在忍不住了，顶开被大雨浇透的泥土冒出两瓣嫩叶。

“嗯，是啊，不可以吗？”

卡卡西用扒拉过废品的手抚上大和的后颈，强迫大和跟他对视，大和看到那眼睛里全是电，要把他电死了。卡卡西视线下移扫过唇峰，用眼神征求意见，可他又看不懂大和在想什么，干脆直接贴上去碰触。双唇相接的一刻，坐在马扎上的大和猛然起身，双臂大力推开贴身的卡卡西，迅速给麻袋打了个结，一条胳膊夹着塞不下的纸壳子，又拖又抱得下楼去。

“想吃什么我买！”

大和跑得快，只留下这么一句话就跑了，可现在才上午九点。卡卡西扒在楼间过道栏杆上向下张望，只见那人要骑电动车却没带钥匙，正掏着口袋翻找。

“喂——接住了——”卡卡西手腕一甩，慌乱中的大和抬头举手，稳稳接住了车钥匙。卡卡西嘱咐他路上慢点，又说，我不饿。

他折回屋子，静的能听到墙上的挂钟滴答滴答地跑。一屁股陷进小小的沙发里，卡卡西抱着大和常用的木墩抱枕把脸埋进去。

实在太糟了。卡卡西简直有点忍不了，尝过甜就想一直吃。他自责起来，这怎么能行，但真的想把所有属于他的人拴在身边，从他们身上抽取希望来替换掉现在的自己。卡卡西奋力嗅着抱枕上的气味，尽力催眠自己睡过去，这样一睁眼就可以看到小男朋友了。

昏昏欲睡时，门外响起了拍门声，老房子没有门铃，只能靠大力敲门。卡卡西猛然惊醒，从沙发上一下弹起来，欣喜地跑去开门。当发现门外不是大和的时候有点失望，笑容僵在脸上，而门外稚嫩的一声“老师”又把他融化了。

“卡卡西，帮我们看下孩子，下午就来领哦。”红发蓝眼的妈妈完全不跟卡卡西客气，她的孩子主动松开牵着妈妈的手，背着小书包揪住卡卡西的衣角，大声说着“妈妈再见！美琴阿姨再见！芽 吹阿姨再见！”一点留恋也无。

大和卖掉昂贵的纸质废品，坐在电动车上吸烟。他平静了些，回想起卡卡西的眼睛，那里面的思绪决堤般扑向他，如果任由卡卡西亲下去，他会窒息而死。大和指间夹着燃了一半的香烟，先是用手背，又用虎口在唇上蹭了蹭，感觉没什么特别的。他把烟蒂碾在水泥墙壁的涂鸦上，也许接吻并没有什么好怕的，不知道要跟前辈在一起多久，所以这是必须要适应的事吧。

准备再发会呆，找点自己的时间，卡卡西打来了电话，要他多带三份快餐店的儿童餐回去。电话那头是小孩子的打闹声，卡卡西临了说：“你想在外面多待一会的话就饭点再回来吧。别忘了带三份，番茄酱多要点，嗯……帮我带份凉面吧，想吃茄盒子了，也买点吧。”

那头扣了电话，大和看了下时间，已经十一点了，他决定再抽颗烟，想到“家”里有小孩，又止住了伸进裤兜的手，找了个通风的地方吹了十五分钟风，办妥卡卡西的交代才回去。

大和站在门口闻闻袖子闻闻衣服，确定没了烟味才进门，左脚刚踏过门槛就被撞了个满怀。金发小子仰头看这个陌生男人，不知是不是光线原因，男人的脸像妈妈故事里的冷血坏蛋一样可怖。金发小子哇的一声哭了，走在后面的卡卡西肩上扛着个抓他头发的小姑娘，右臂还夹着个胡乱蹬腿的黑发小男孩。他放下两人，蹲下来给哭到打嗝的小孩顺背。

“我回来了。”

“别吓他，胆小。”

“我什么都没做啊。”

“你是有点恐怖。”

卡卡西抱起坐在地上的鸣人，看了大和一眼：“不哭了，吃饭了，老师的好朋友请我们吃饭了。”

听到“好朋友”三个字，大和下意识咬紧后槽牙，智齿发炎导致肿胀的下牙龈被上面的牙齿压出了齿痕。鸣人抱紧卡卡西的脖子，还不忘露出一只眼睛观察跟在后面的大和，看了一眼又把脸埋起来。大和叹口气，搬来自己的课外书目，摞了三个小凳子。因为卡卡西要他们吃饭时安静，所以难得在这种环境里得以清净。

饭后大和丢完垃圾，卧室里的卡卡西怀里一个，手撑两个，四人一起睡过去了。大和抽过毯子轻轻披上，却还是弄醒了卡卡西。迷糊间卡卡西的手还不忘拍打着小小的身躯，他停下动作，朝大和做了个谢谢的口型。确认卡卡西睡着后，大和用指肚沾了上午那双想要和他接吻的唇，挨那三个小东西挡住实在是找不到合适的位置，只好把指肚放在唇上间接感受下什么叫接吻。

“想明白了？”卡卡西左眼睁开一条缝儿，左手把睡得歪七竖八的小人摆正，绵软无力地勾着大和短裤的下摆。大和没回答，反问他：“睡不踏实吗？”

“去看门还是来睡觉。”沉重的眼皮不受控制地耷拉下来，视野越来越窄，卡卡西的眼睛里越来越看不清全貌。大和也忍不住打了个呵欠，他也不想再扰到卡卡西了，坐在都没他屁股大的粉色塑料小板凳上倚着床头选了后者。睡了不多久，顶着一脑门子汗醒来了，与此同时，楼道里是喧闹的女声，他叫醒卡卡西一起送走三对母子。

“热吧，要我帮你降温吗？”  
在楼门洞里卡卡西把手心贴在他后颈上调侃起来，大和迷惑地看了他一眼。关上的无窗单元门隔离了大部分光线，也关住了流通空气，现在扑在大和脸上的只有卡卡西的呼吸。他突然心跳加速，抗拒顿然涌上心头，但被卡卡西锁在墙壁夹角，也决定了适应这种事，只好强忍下来，看着卡卡西那张俊脸越靠越近。鼻尖互抵时，卡卡西半阖眼帘，浓密纤长的睫毛震颤着。看得出他很投入，极力想要置于事外的大和都觉得如果不报以等量的用心很对不起他。还没等到他闭眼，卡卡西些微低温的唇就贴了上来，柔软、干燥，比虎口要光滑。上唇被卡卡西浅浅叼在嘴上，既没用牙齿，也没有深入，甚至只是碰到了一毫米口腔里的湿润。大和紧张地闭上眼，配合地把手搭在卡卡西腰上，但嘴巴却一直被动。

持续了只有一分钟的吻很快就结束了，卡卡西把大和从墙角里放了出来：“凉快些吗？”大和很诚实地摇摇头，惹得卡卡西一阵笑，他用手指点点大和的裤裆，又问：“这里吗？”他很清楚大和没有硬，只见后辈红着脸看他腿间，又摇头否认。

“我解决一下去。”

进厕所后听到大和突然开口：“要我帮忙吗？”

“啊？”卡卡西刚刚拉开裤链，他实在搞不明白后辈到底在想什么，有便宜不占王八蛋，“那你来吧，我可没洗，只能用手哦。”

6

大和毕业后去了其他学校，扰人的是非也随之消失，生活重新归于平静，因为离得卡卡西家里远，他申请住在教师宿舍。卡卡西也脱离了小学进入市里高中，两人作息开始同步，每天大和听到的“今日逸事”大多还是关于那三个人的，剩下跟他现在所带班级有关的都是抱怨，看似不食人间烟火的卡卡西也会说领导太烦，事情太杂，班主任怎么每天要去那么早真的很想多睡一会。

“前辈这么优秀的人也会有这样的烦恼吗？”

“唔…”电话两头都响着纸张翻动的声音，笔尖不小心大力划过纸张撕开一道口子，“你忙吗？想见见你。”

“哎？”大和改完最后一份作业，今天的工作算是结束了，“可你看起来很忙。”

“明天下班来找我，就这样，早点睡。”

卡卡西迅速按下挂断，不给大和一丝拒绝的余地，他也不知道明天下班后是不是突然有会要开，已经两月有余没见面，仅仅是听声音还不够，忙的快连大和的气味都忘了，他实在太想了。

五点半的时候大和就停在门卫室外，一颗烟抽了半小时才等到要约会的人。卡卡西两手空空冲上来就抱他，熟悉的烟草味让他踏实许多。三四年里卡卡西对于拥抱的热情丝毫不减，相比性爱，拥抱更能排解他的孤独。而大和则像从没进过热恋期一样，总是卡卡西在单方面发热。

“好多人……别这样，别被你们校领导看到。”

卡卡西改为搭肩，离开校门没有多远，手臂不自觉地滑到了腰上。大和没有拒绝，甚至有点享受这种暴露在众人目光之下的感觉，只是把手搭在腰侧的腕子上，随时准备扒拉开。

“咳！嗯！旗木老师…，那什么……打扰你了？”

卡卡西左手旁跑过来一个扎着菠萝头的男学生，拿着一沓纸张犹犹豫豫要不要递出去。

“哦哦，好的，谢谢你，我都忘了。早回家吧别让家长担心。”

大和腰上的肉都被捏疼了，鹿丸的目光带针一样扫过接触的地方。卡卡西拿着占手，就塞进大和怀里，自己把手插在兜里。

“前辈……呃，前辈有被同事追吗？”

“没有，是你有吗？”

“不是，没什么。”

卡卡西用勺子捞着白汆丸子汤浇在米饭里，服务员送来一瓶他常喝的酒。饭馆盛白水的杯子有十公分深，大和的菜吊在嘴边，食指倾斜过卡卡西的杯子看了下盛量：“别喝那么多。”

卡卡西用手心盖住杯口，指缝夹住大和的手指：“陪我喝点。”

“我酒量差前辈很多的。”

“你又拒绝我。”

大和考虑到自己酒量差和工作，不想带着酒气去讲课。拒绝的原因从原先的抗拒变成了考虑现实，但卡卡西考虑不来这么多，他只知道大和总是拒绝他。

“……”拨开大和的指头，卡卡西把杯子拢到自己面前，小口小口抿着杯口，“随你。”

两人各吃各的，大和知道卡卡西生气了，却不知道该怎么解释。长期生活在一起让他习惯了两人整日里挨在一起，也明白怎么才能让卡卡西消气。这次大和没顾虑周围环境，放下筷子坐到对面的长凳上，不发一言地抱住还在喝酒的卡卡西。

“又不怕被看到了是吗？”

“是怕你丢工作。”

“糊弄。”

“是真的。”

卡卡西喝得眼神开始迷离，倒酒的速度都慢下来，夹菜的手也要在嘴边停一停才送的进去。

“喝不动了。”一不小心把心里想的说了出来，卡卡西赖在大和身上，屈指弹了下玻璃酒瓶。大和被迫喝掉了瓶底，趁着酒劲还没上来，说什么也不肯继续待下去了。

打开熟悉的防盗门，屋子里几乎没了大和的气息，只是洗手间里还留有他的剃须刀片和毛巾。卧床边的书桌上是一堆改过和没改过的卷子，地上还扔着一堆没拆封的小礼物。卡卡西坐在床边，胳膊肘支在桌面上，脸靠着小臂打瞌睡，大和靠近时拉他坐在书桌前，抽出笔筒里的红笔滴给他：“干不动了。”

大和刚刚洗了把脸，脚步有些虚浮，他很清楚再怎么也撑不过十五分钟就要睡在桌上了。他捏着笔，拿出比平时工作还上心的效率给人代工。不发钱的工头早就趴在桌上发出细细的鼾声。

凌晨四点大和发现自己躺在床上，朝阳已经露了半张大脸出来，窗外的树木都是粉色的，杨树叶子被风吹的哗哗作响，像在给又一天努力升起的太阳鼓掌。大和本以为会跟在学校时一样，看到卡卡西坐在椅子上看书或者工作，但现在只是安静地躺在身边。不知怎的，手自动伸出去探卡卡西的鼻息，感受到还有气流扫在手指上时大和松了口气。再过不久太阳就很亮了，他爬下床，把厚重的窗帘拉了个严实，躺回去借着困意重新睡过去。

“洗洗吃饭吧。”睡眼惺忪的大和被捏住了鼻子，呼吸困难时完全醒了过来。卡卡西的电动牙刷跟小型电钻一样响，大和在他刷完牙后留意了下盒子里的刷头，已经起了毛边了，他也不知道卡卡西用了有多久。

临走时卡卡西难得向大和索吻，大和显然已经适应了这项活动，很配合地在楼道里倚着栏杆和他交换唾液。小区的麻雀也起的很早，落在绿漆栏杆上四处张望着叽叽喳喳。

“到点了，唔……该走了。改天给你带个刷头。”

“如果找不到我就去这里，这三个电话随便打，有人接的，我经常去给他们开小灶。”

“嗯，知道了。”

“记得多来。”

“嗯，好。”

“很像空巢老人嘱咐儿子多回家看看。”

“不要占我便宜前辈。”

7

暑假时两人又重新住在一起。日常免费开小灶时鸣人吵着要去卡卡西家玩，却被一口回绝：“你太吵了，我男朋友不喜欢乱糟糟的。”佐助的笔尖刷拉一下划在本子上，屋里安静了，三人齐刷刷看着卡卡西。

“看什么。谈恋爱很稀奇啊？”卡卡西抬起脸，说到大和突然来了兴致，说了一堆生活琐事跟他的喜恶。

“你好开心哦？”樱眯起眼睛，圆锥曲线的思路被卡卡西搅和的一团乱。

“嗯，是啊。”懒洋洋的声线拖着长音，说到这里，卡卡西又矛盾起来，虽然大和现在几乎百依百顺，但还是拿不准，他常安慰自己大和就是这样的人，却忍不住钻牛角尖。

“到点了，走咯。”卡卡西夹上包，跑的比谁都快，出门后又对着屋子里喊，“暑假最后一个星期六南边郊区的体育馆附近有放烟花，有空记得去，别叫我——”“哇，这个人，谁会叫他啊。

回到家又准备把消息告诉正在整理房间的大和。地上散乱的礼品盒被摆的整整齐齐，床单被罩都换了新的，窗帘也换了新的。看到他这么上心，卡卡西暂时停止钻牛角尖行为，一心要约他那天一起去。

“好啊，我也听说了，你比我快一些。”大和晾好窗帘，转身看着卡卡西，“早点去，不然人太多选不到好位置。”

星期六时，卡卡西提了个大袋子装着那些长长方方的盒子，大和问他拿这些做什么，他说要大和帮他拆。

烟花八点才开始，六点时大和跟卡卡西就挑了个体育馆最高的位置，坐在台阶上拆开一个个礼盒，里面有大块的巧克力，也有首饰之类，但都不是很贵的东西，大部分都是手工制作的，图一片心意。

跟卡卡西合租后，大和抽烟的频率明显下降，本来也只是两天一支烟的稳定消耗，担心呛到别人更是成了在外面消磨等待的娱乐。

“会呛到你吗？”

卡卡西拆出个萨摩耶玩偶，软绵绵的手感倍儿好，揉着揉着又成了摸大和的头发：“我是不是没说过，你抽烟的时候很好看。”

“哎？”刚送到嘴边的烟掉在了地上，卡卡西顺手捡了起来，掸去滤嘴上的灰，要大和给他点火，然后学着大和的样子吸了一口。他在嘴巴上学的很到位，不像其他人一样紧紧抿着滤嘴，唇肉向里抿进去一点，而是让整支烟向下倾斜，嘴唇向外稍稍翻出看不出多少的一些，用下面牙齿顶着，轻轻地抽一口；也不会鼻孔出烟，或者从嘴角泄洪似的吐的到处都是，甚至噘嘴都没有，像是轻咬着牙关，从缝隙里嘘出一缕细细的烟雾；眼睛一定要呆呆地看着任何一个除了卡卡西的方向，而且每次都要烧的很靠后才肯扔掉。

大和看着卡卡西模仿他的样子，他不觉得这样有什么特别的，但他第一次见卡卡西吸烟，他现在的样子很宁静，所以在想，我也是这样的吗？

“真的这样吗？”大和惊奇地问。

“真的。”卡卡西把烟还给他，大和抽了一口，被卡卡西拍了下来。高台的西边，大和的右侧就是大红色的夕阳日轮，镜头里的大和听到快门声转过头来，很自然地看着拍照的卡卡西，夹在手里短短的香烟用生命闪着亮光，像微缩版夕阳。卡卡西舍不得丢掉任何一帧。连拍里的大和与烟雾相伴，落日的打光让他脸上的轮廓更加明显，表情从呆滞到害羞，直到最后把手按在镜头上。

“哦，好帅啊你，要看吗？”

“不看啊！”

烟花马上开始燃放了，身边也越来越拥挤，每个人都在说话，又听不清任何一个人说的什么。他们站起来，被一堆空礼盒围在中间，在人群里静悄悄地拉起手，观看着在头顶爆裂的各式烟花。

8

这是卡卡西跟大和可以说最后一个夏天，正式开工后卡卡西忙于各种学校活动常常变动工作地点，只有年关的时候凑在一起吃了饭。三十晚上大和问出了扎心的问题：

“前辈家里人有催婚吗？”

“没，我家没人。”

“……抱歉。”

卡卡西顿了顿，食道连着胃像被一只大手攥紧，“要结婚了？”

“也没有，我是养子。”

“你在考虑婚事？”

“有过。”

大和诚实的让卡卡西感到不适，但好歹是有过，不是正在。一时沉默，直到卡卡西提示自己吃完了，大和最后塞了几口，起来收拾了饭桌。

“才发现，前辈的事我一点也不了解。”

卡卡西没理他：“我能感觉出来，说出来你可能会觉得很有压力，但我有想过跟你一直在一起。结婚这种事我没想过。我爸是警察，见义勇为殉职，当时我才六岁，他捅了我爸好多刀，路边没人救他，我也救不了他。我没我爸厉害，没想过结婚，哪天我死在家里，要吓到孩子吧。但如果是你的话，就没问题。”

“别这么说。”

“你不想听哪个？”

大和沉默了，他闻了闻手上的洗洁精味，坐在卡卡西后面，紧紧圈着他的肩膀。这是卡卡西从来没在大和身上感受到过的热切，可他一点也笑不出来。

“都不想听。”大和没说出来。

不久二人双双返校，日子就这样不上不下的过，偶有联系，但很少见面。大和借着工作躲开了这种压迫不知几年，轻松又失落，却很少主动提起要跟卡卡西约会，而卡卡西好像也是心照不宣，越来越少要求见一次，直到毫无联系。本以为会像最开始在一起一样，也会无声无息地断掉。大和33岁生日的时候卡卡西突然找到他，来的时候提着坚果蛋糕和一只松鼠玩偶。

“生日快乐。”

大和意外地看着门外的男人，条件反射地去抱他，简直跟游戏选手的肌肉记忆一样。卡卡西没变样，甚至回到了大学时期——暮气沉沉的，脸还是一样好看。

暑假时间大和也没有搬出教师宿舍，他也不知道卡卡西怎么混进来的，两人滚在窄小的床铺上，极具耐心地打了一炮。事后卡卡西穿戴整齐才坐在床上吹风扇：“现在多喝口凉水都拉肚子。”

大和失笑，也穿好了裤子陪他一起吹：“这么虚弱吗？”

“再过四五年你也一样的。”

送走卡卡西时是晚上了，高挑的背影消失在夏日的人群里。两人生日相差一个月，大和跑到卡卡西的新住处去回礼，却找不到人。他翻出那张泛黄的纸条，拨出了电话，那头的背景音是卡卡西的大声说笑和一男一女的大呼小喝，接电话的清冷男声却说没见到。大和很识趣儿，礼品写好名字和门牌号放在了门卫室，给卡卡西发了消息就回了。

自此大和再也没见过卡卡西。

9

三个学生各自有了新生活以后，我也没有必要再走下去了。活了这些年，除了六岁以前，就是24到30的时候最有希望了，后面这八年浑浑噩噩，日子过的像喝白水，没有滋味，尝不到咸甜。本来以为我能活下去了，活到给学生们的孩子继续开小灶，活到自然死亡。但我太冷了，救命浮木也没力气抓住了，违愿载我多年，漂就漂了吧。

我看你的时候是不是也像一个填不满的无底洞，有没有让你觉得恐惧。我能感觉到，但也总不看清。如果我不这样抽取你 

隽秀的字体晕染开，落水的地方皱起一块，时间久了干巴巴的。

樱从一个文件夹里拿出一个印着“东风照相馆”的纸袋递给正在看遗书的大和。大和抽出里面的一张相片，是那年暑假郊区组织燃放烟火时的拍照。大和想起来，有一天电视上在播送新闻，提到一名男子因割喉死亡，排除他杀，一直拖到座机旁的长长血迹被电视台打了厚重的马赛克，放置座机的柜子上长着一盆茂盛的粉色多肉。当他问过卡卡西去世的详实后就带着照片离开了。

“东西你们留着吧。”

“不……”

“就当我替前辈送的。”

大和开车前往公墓，墓碑上连张照片都没有，找了好久才找到。他把相片都装在一个银色带绿色火漆章的信封里，用火机点燃一角，把烟伸进火苗里。

外皮烧掉大半后，所有的相片和一张被烧的看不清的小字都被突如其来的风吹散，飘落到各处，只有一枚闪着白色亮光的铂金戒指留在石台上。

fin.


	2. 心动困难-死亡详实

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡卡西死状较惨，慎入  
> 早就设定好的，忍不住了就搞了，字很少，一千冒头

卡卡西生日前一天跟学生们约好了下班后给他过生日，而生日当天早上他却在写遗书，纸篓里扔了很多皱巴巴的纸。卡卡西颓了20个小时了，白眼球染了色似的红。

他写道：“我没错，我只是想活。”然后团了团扔到了地上。

就这样写了扔扔了写，优先写好的遗产分配整齐叠好放在相片下面。

搬家时他带着大和的旧刀片，上面有些生锈，但一直没有打磨过。一年前的这个时候就已经决定不再去见他。卡卡西担心，害怕看到大和也像孩子们一样有了新家庭，过得美满幸福。对于这样的想法，他忍不住自责起来，很少有表情的眉毛也拧在一起，分外痛苦。紧紧闭着眼，卡卡西长而浓密的睫毛悬挂着大颗泪珠，滴在了开小灶时的A4纸上。他长臂一扫，纸笔通通划到了靠墙的缝隙，泪珠呼噜呼噜全掉下来砸在胳膊上。

他摸过桌边锈迹斑斑的剃须刀片，上面的铁锈昭示着大和再也没机会拒绝了。

卡卡西无声地落着泪，他舍不得一切，但又不得不走。钝化的刀片深深切进喉管，从左向右拉开一道长长的伤口。卡卡西感觉到喉咙在冒气，努力呼吸却只能发出嘶嘶的声音，动脉破裂，血液流水般涌出。缺氧缺血让卡卡西意识逐渐模糊，逐渐变黑地眼前跑马灯过这些年来的所有。画面绚过烟花和夕阳下吸烟的人时，卡卡西的泪腺开始控制不住地冒出盐水。在生命的最后十几秒里，他摔下椅子，拖着大量鲜血爬到座机柜子旁。他很想放声大哭，但已经发不出声音了，胸膛、伤口都很疼，只能张着嘴努力再去夺些空气来续命，期盼着有人来救他。

他没力气了，也看不清了。大和的号码11位，他按不到那么多，120只有三个数，却已经抬不起胳膊去按，按下也说不出话了。直到呼吸困难，意识模糊，卡卡西再也没有负担。

“找不到人。”佐助摇了摇头。

“开门啊！”鸣人疯狂按门铃，恨不得把门都摁穿。站在一旁的樱掰开他，手里的蛋糕放在地上，助跑一段直接把门踹开。

公寓里腥臭的令人作呕，佐助直奔卧室，黑红的血液干涸在卧室门口，地面和鞋底发出黏连的声音。卡卡西倚在正冲房门的矮柜上，半闭眼睛，嘴还微微张着，下巴被喷出的血液溅上了血点子，他手里捏着把刀片，脖子上流满了血，骇人的刀口仿佛把肌肉锯开，短袖已经完全看不出原来的颜色。

佐助高声喊来二人，樱放声大哭，趴在老师满是血腥味的肩上哭成泪人。鸣人报了警，三人在警局里接受询问，问及旗木卡卡西的家人时，三人都说不知道，从来见他都是独来独往，有过恋情，但没见过对方。近几年也许是分手了，没再听说过那个人的消息。

卡卡西僵硬地躺在法医冰冷的刀下，外人想要帮他弯折手臂都很困难。三人有再见过老师一次，各自领着老师的遗产，站在盖着白布的尸体面前。鸣人打听了他上班的学校，入职信息的家庭情况都是自己一人。想起自己父亲是他的老师，才了解到他一直是自己过日子，关于感情问题从没提起过。波风水门说，这个学生不会为情而死。鸣人也不忍心往下问了。

站在警局门外，佐助把额外的纸条传给两人看：

「如果有人记得我，往后的9月15，看望我时请开心些。」

樱联系不到那个“喜欢花草喜欢坚果，很顾家，很喜欢我，抽烟也很可爱”的人。

卡卡西的葬礼上寥寥几人。

那天无风，杨树叶子不再鼓掌了，需要鼓励的太阳也沉去了。天很亮很蓝，阳光洒在卡卡西苍白脸上也晒不出红晕。他还是微张着嘴，合不上眼，眼珠浑浊地望着不知何处，释放无助，放弃希望。


End file.
